Breaking the Chain
by thinking hurts my brain
Summary: In that instant, I understood what Mom meant when she said, "Love at first sight." This is the guy I would break the chain for. Silena/Beckendorf


**excuse me as I go cry in the corner. i don't own pjo.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Ever since Percy first came to camp, I knew I wouldn't matter anymore.

Mom would forget about everything except making Percy and Annabeth's love life as rough as possible. That's just what she did.

Children of Aphrodite could tell when you had a crush. I could see it; the way Annabeth looked at Percy. Every day I wanted to shout at him, "You dumb-ass! Don't you see she's in love with you?!" But I didn't, because then mother wouldn't be able to have her fun.

The Percabeth phenomenon wasn't the only romance at camp. I helped children of of all the gods with their crushes.

With Percy and Annabeth, it started just as puppy love. Annabeth would argue and yell at him because that's how she shows her affection. I watched silently as their love developed. I didn't say anything, because I knew Mom had big plans for them. Silent Silena, that's me.

I couldn't help feeling a bit bitter.

Wouldn't you? Your mother pays more attention to two of your best friends more than she does to you? She gives them everything that she can- true love. Where was my knight in shining armor?

I wonder if that's why I liked Luke. Emphasis on _liked._ With an 'ed.' As in past tense. Have I made my point clear? He was resentful towards the gods too. I knew since he got that scar he'd been different; changed inside. He was more moody, and he sat in Thalia's pine tree all the time. I caught him talking to himself more than once, and I was slightly worried that he wasn't completely sane.

I knew he resented the gods for sending him on that quest, especially Hermes, but maybe that's why we got along. Our parents didn't care about us, and they probably never would.

He ignored the girls fawning over him and his 'hotness.' The only girl he moderately paid any attention to was Annabeth, but she was like his little sister.

But... he was nice to me. He noticed me for something other than my looks. He smiled kindly, and I could only see the good in him; none of the bad.

He have me a bracelet. He didn't tell me what it was for thought. it had a little silver scythe hanging from a thin purple strip of leather. He said it'd make sense one day.

When I first touched the small scythe charm on it, it burned my skin, but it felt cold. A cold burn, like when you turn the water on so hot in the shower that it feels cold. I flinched and dropped it. I considered leaving it there, but... _Luke_ gave it to me. Maybe it was a sign of something more than friendship...

Then, he betrayed me. Sorry, us. He betrayed _us. _I heard about it the summer after it happened, and I couldn't believe it, even though it would explain why he had been absent. I still kept the bracelet, gods know why. I can only imagine how Annabeth must have felt.

I could see that she still liked Percy, it was just that she was hung up over Luke. Some nights she would come to me crying. I was the only person who ever saw her when she was like that, now that Luke was gone. I would hold her, and tell her it's alright, and that it'll all be okay.

She knew I was lying, but she still saught me out for late-night talks. She was really sweet, when she trying to beat anyone bloody.

"Silena?" she asked me one night. It was dark out and she was sitting in the usually-empty bunk next to me.

"Yeah, Annabeth?"

"Doesn't it seem like at night, nothing is really real? Like, If I told you one of my deepest, darkest secrets, it would all just seem like a dream during the daytime?"

"That's really philosophical for a 13-year old," I said. "But to answer your question, yeah, it does kind of seem like that."

"In that case, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." There was a pregnant pause in the conversation.

"Promise not to laugh or tell anyone?"

"I promise," I said sincerely.

"I think... I think I'm... Sorry, this is kind of new to me. I don't usually confess my feelings about anything to anyone," she said.

"S'okay," I answered. "Whenever you're ready, fire away." A couple seconds pause; I fiddled with my bracelet.

"IthinkIhaveacrushonPercy," she said, so fast I could barely make out the words. When I didn't reply right away, she continued. "It's just whenever I think about him my heart beats a little faster and I get jitters in my stomach and when he smiles at me it's so comforting and sweet and I want to hug him but I can't because he's my best friend and I don't want to ruin that and oh my gods what if I'm in love with him?!"

I smiled and bit my lip to keep my promise. If it hadn't been dark, I think she would have strangled me for laughing at her, but she couldn't see me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth Chase?" I teased her.

"Shut up, I just poured my heart out to you. Now tell me what the diagnosis is, Doctor. Am I in love with him?"

"I don't know," I lied. Of course I knew. I had known since they came back from the quest Percy's first summer here. Well- since Annabeth and Grover came back. Annabeth was going crazy, worried that they'd erm... _get rid of him_ because he was a child of the Big Three.

"But, Annabeth," I said, "I do know you. I think if you follow your heart, it'll all work out."

"Did you read that out of a book? Because that was really cheesy, and I think I've heard that before," she said.

"You love it when I quote books," I said.

"I'm surprised you can actually read," she retorted.

"I'm a lot smarter than most people think I am. They all just assume since I'm a daughter of Aphrodite that all I care about is make up and boys." Annabeth made a sympathetic noise.

"Silena... what if I don't want to be in love with Percy?"

"What?!" I hissed sitting up. "How can you not want to be in love?" I would kill to have someone. Even if it was Luke.

"I feel bad, like I'm betraying Luke."

"Annabeth," I said softly. "Luke isn't coming back."

"You don't know that," she said. I heard her stand up and she climbed out my window, ending the conversation. I hated putting her down like that, but she had to let go of Luke to love Percy. I hoped Mom at least somewhat appreciated my help. I sighed and lay back down and closed my eyes, trying to let sleep take me.

As soon as she was gone though, I heard a hissing noise. I looked around, although it was pointless, it was pitch black. I reached over to turn on my lamp, and the hissing stopped. My brow furrowed and I turned the lamp back off. No sooner than the bulb was out, the hissing started again.

I repeated the process: turn on lamp, hissing stops, turn off lamp, hissing starts again. Then, I left the lamp off listened. I followed the noise with my hand, and it landed on the bracelet on my side table. I inhaled sharply as the sting of silver bit into my skin.

I picked it up anyways, and held the hissing charm to my ear. The hissing ceased, and I heard a voice instead.

"Silena, are you there?" I dropped the charm, then fumbled for it in the dark. I put it back up to my ear. "Silena?" the voice asked again. It sounded like... Luke.

"Who are you?" I asked the charm, just to be sure.

"Oh, thank the gods, Silena, it's me, Luke!" _Luke. _A lot of thing went through my head at that moment, from hateful thoughts to pure glee that he was okay.

"Luke?" my voice cracked.

"Yeah."

"How...?"

"The charm's magic," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okay?" I said.

"Listen, Silena... I need a favor," he said. My heart stopped. Luke wanted a favor? But... he had gone to the dark side. I seriously doubted they had cookies.

"Yeah. Would you mind keeping me updated about what's going on at camp? I miss you guys."

"But Luke, you're working for_ Kronos_," I said.

"I know, but... I don't know, I miss _you,_ Silena."

"Me?" I choked.

"Yeah. I want to talk to you more. But you can't tell anyone, otherwise Kronos will take my charm away, and I can't lose you."

"...What about Annabeth? She's like your little sister," I said, biting my lip.

"Annabeth... she doesn't understand. You understand, right Silena? The gods don't care about us. Just look at your mom. She's given them everything and nothing to you. Annabeth wouldn't understand because Athena has blessed her. Athena always plays favorites. How often have you heard of another Athena kid doing something important? Never. It was always Annabeth."

I didn't want it to make sense, but it did.

And I hated myself for letting him get to me, but he did have a point.

"Okay, Luke. I'll do it."

"Thanks, Silena. And remember, don't tell _anyone._"

"I promise. Bye, Luke." I put the bracelet back on my nightstand, and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

**I have part of the next part written. If I had kept it as a one shot, it would be over 10,000 words long. So, with the help of my friend, Taffeh A. Llama, I decided it to make it a Silena/Charlie fic. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**And, I'm sorry if I implied Silena/Luke, I hated it as much as you all probably did. **

**Review please.**


End file.
